My Story Book Life
by killer sand cat
Summary: Sakura has received a mission from Lady Tsunade, and got some mysterious gifts. What are these gifts for? 'Kay, I know, not a very good summery, but it's better than nothing! - I'm sorry, but I have no plans for completion... Don't hate me please!
1. Package

**My story book life**

Chapter one

_'Alone in the desert, I will wait for the one who is not afraid of the monster in me...'_

Sakura bolts wake from her nightmare.

'Great, the same thing that I've dreamt for two weeks straight!' the pink haired kuniochi growled in her head 'I wish that I could have normal dreams, not this!'

Sakura wrestls her way out of her sheets and falls onto the floor with a thump, then looks at the clock and notices the time.

'Alright, twenty minutes to shower, then I go meet up with Lady Tsunade..."

She goes into her closet and grabbs her usual outfit and a pair of leather gloves, then walks into the bathroom to shower.

Ten minutes later, Sakura exits the bathroom dressed in the clothes she picked out, her hair brushed but still wet.

'Now to get to Tsunade-Sensei. Might as well just get a granola bar and eat it on the way there and leave now.'

Sakura bolts out of her apartment and starts running to the other side of the village, toward the Hokage tower, with people jumping out of the way, knowing that Sakura was running later than usual, all while she is munching on her snack.

***

Sakura finally makes it to the Hokage Tower with five minutes to spare. She slows down, says "hi" to Shizune, then walks over to Tsunade's office and knocks on the door.

"Enter."

Sakura opens the door and steps inside.

"Ah, Sakura, are you ready to receive your mission?" Tsunade asks the kunoichi.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei, what is my mission?"

"Sakura, you will be escorting two kunoichi to their home in Suna. After you escort them home, you are going to unpack and live with the kunoichi and the two brothers of one of them. Also, you are to help defend their village, protect their Kazekage, and train other nin in the medical force. Understood?"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei, how long is my stay?"

"A year or whenever the Kazekage tell you to leave, whether the year is up or not."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura turns to leave, but her sensei stops her.

"Sakura, hold on a sec, there are two things you need for your mission." Tsunade pulls out a box and a scroll. "Here, for you."

Sakura moves toward the very unorganized desk and grabbs the said items.

"Open these as soon as you get home," Tsunade continues "pack the things you will need plus everything I just gave you, and meet the Sand nin at the gate at five o'clock sharp this evening, understand?"

"Yes sensei."

"Good, dismissed!"

Sakura leaves the building and runs straight home.

'I wonder what is in the box...'

(Me to, now hurry up and get home!)

'Fine, I'm hurrying.'

* * *

This is my first fan-fic, YAY! please be nice, I do not want any flames, but I do encourage you to offer your opinions if they will help my story get better. If you are asking who are the two kunoichi and what's in the box, then you don't have any patience. So I'm not telling! ;p

killer sand cat


	2. Necklace

Woot, finally, chapter 2! I'm sooooo sorry about making ya'll wait a loooong time for this. Sadly, I didn't know how to put up a new chapter untill someone finally decided to show me the ropes. Also, I didn't know if I should continue this. But, it looks like I just might. Now, without further adiu...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the idea of the story and one of the Kunoichi that is to be mentioned in the next chapter (hint hint).

**Chapter 2**

Sakura finally arrives home and enters her living room. She sets down the scroll on her coffee table and sits down on the couch with the box in her lap.

She opens the box and inside were two books wraped in a beautiful, thin, dark blue silk cloth. The kunoichi takes out the books and sets them beside the scroll on the coffee table, then peers inside the box again to see if there were any other objects inside.

This time, she finds two silk pouches, both of the same dark blue cloths as what was wrapped around the books.

The first pouch Sakura grabbs holds a necklace with an assortment of cat teeth, well she thinks it's cat teeth anyways, and a little glass gourd rests in the center of it.

She sets down the odd necklace, then picks up and opens the second pouch. This one holds some finely ground, silky sand.

The pinkette assumes she is supposed to put the sand in the glass gourd, since the gourd was hollow and had a little cork stopper at the top, but she decides to do that later. So she carefully sets down the sand pouch, making sure not to spill it's contents, and picks up one of the books.

The first book she grabs has a black cover with a picture of some sort of raccoon/badger/possom thing etched into it in gold, and some of the pages had writing on them and were dyed blood red. Sakura also noticed that there was a pen attached to the book with a red ribbon.

'Odd...' Sakura thinks to herself as she sets down that book and picks up the other.

This book had a purple cover with a multiple-tailed cat etched into it in a darker purple. The pages were pinkish and also had some writing within and it also came with a pen.

(What are these for?) Wonders Sakura's inner self.

'Great, you're back...'

(That's the greeting I get for being gone for a long time?)

'Sorry, but you've been gone for all the times that you could've been useful, then all of a sudden you appear out of nowhere!'

(I'm so-ory! Anyways, maybe to find out what everything is for, you could read the scroll Tsunade gave you? Maybe you should also read what is written in the books, also.)

'That's a pretty good idea... I'll do that later, right now I'm hungry.' Sakura looks at the clock. 'And it's three, so I'm going to eat right after i fill the glass gourd with the sand.'

(Alrighty then, see 'ya!) Inner Sakura's voice leaves so Sakura can work on filling the gourd.

The pinkette grabs the necklace by the gourd and takes off the cork stopper and sets it down on the coffee table on the silk pouch it came in. Then she grabs a random sheet of paper from one of the side tables and folds it in half then pours the contents from the second silk bag onto the folded paper.

After making sure all the sand is out of the pouch, she sets it down and grabs the necklace in her left hand and carefully pours the sand from the paper inside.

Then the tedious task was completed, she puts down the folded paper and picks up the cork stopper and pushes it into the hole at the top of the gourd. She then notices the sand was shifting slightly, though she is holding the gourd completely still.

'My eyes must be tricking me...' the pinkette thinks to herself as she puts on the necklace.

'Alright, Ichiraku Ramen time!' Sakura leaves her house and heads toward the said ramen stand.

***

Sakura enters her favorite ramen shop in the Leaf and notices that Hinata and Naruto are there, eating and chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asks them.

"Sakura-chan! Come, join us over here!" Yells the over-energetic blonde, Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, you should join us." Said the shy purple haired girl with the blank eyes.

"Alright, alright." The pinkette joins her two friends.

"Hey, Sakura! It's been a while!" Says Teuchi, the man behind the counter.

Sakura looks to see what her friends are having.

"I'd like whatever my friend Hinata here is having, please." Sakura decides.

"Okay, coming right up!" Teuchi says as he gets to work cooking.

"So," Sakura turns to her friends "How have you two been doing?"

"We've been doing just fine, right Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, we are doing wonderfully." Hinata agreed sort of timidly as she played with the little bit of ramen left in her bowl.

Naruto just finished his ninth bowl when Sakura's necklace catches his eye. "Woah, Sakura, where'd you get the awesomely creepy necklace?"

Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, hands Sakura her ordered ramen.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan."

Sakura takes the bowl and sets it down in front of her.

"Thanks Ayame." The pinkette then grabs her chopsticks and takes a bite of the noodles, then answers Naruto's question.

"I got this necklace in a package that I need for my next mission." She then takes another bite of her ramen.

"Oh, okay, cool!" Naruto orders another bowl, then looks at the gourd. "Sakura... The sand in the gourd is moving."

Sakura ignores the blonde's comment and concentraits on eating her ramen. Naruto then figures that it must've been his imagination and finishes his tenth bowl just as Hinata finishes her own ramen.

"Anyways, Sakura, would you like to come with Hinata and I to the training grounds or to the park after you are done eating?" Naruto asks.

Sakura finishes her noodles and takes a sip of the broth. "I'd love to, but I have to leave for my mission this evening. So you two go on ahead." she says, then finishes the broth and pays for her meal.

"Oh. Oh, okay then." Naruto turns to Hinata. "Well, would you like to go to the park and take a walk with me, Hinata-chan?"

"S-sure, Naruto..." Hinata says with a slight stutter as Naruto grabs her hand and leads her away after paying for both of their meals.

'They are so cute together!'

(Yeah, they are. Now, we need to pick up a few things from the shops before we have to go meet those kunoichi at the gate!)

'Alright, alright... Sheesh.'

Sakura leaves the ramen stand and heads towards the marketplace.

* * *

Okay, I know, crappy ending, but I couldn't think of a better place to stop... . I'll write more when i get at LEAST5 reviews... More would be appreciated!


End file.
